Surprise Surprise, Hormonal Girls in FY Land
by Blade of Grass
Summary: Five hormonal teenage girls with a Fushigi Yuugi obsession force their way into the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. The all-knowing author has fun. Rated for language, and possibly some overly-squealing teenage girls.


Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Fushigi. Yuugi. And. Neither. Do. You. Unless your name is Yuu Watase and you're a mangaka living in Japan. If you are, contact me so I can worship you forever. That is all! ^__^ Enjoy my I-have-too-much-spare-time-on-my-hand fanfic. -----------  
  
Nikki: Ne ne, guys. I'm REALLY bored.  
  
Caitlin: What else is new?  
  
Erika: Heh heh.yeah, I guess I am too.  
  
Rachel: I'm bored too, no worries.  
  
Kerry: YAOI FOREVER!  
  
Nikki: Yes, but.I thought you should know. You know how we like Fushigi Yuugi so much?  
  
Everyone: Yeah..  
  
Nikki: You'll never guess what I found. *holds up Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho*  
  
Kerry: What does that book say?  
  
Nikki: *sigh* Can't you read kanji? It means "Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
Everyone: . . .  
  
Nikki: IT MEANS WE CAN GO AND VISIT THE SEISHI, GUYS!  
  
Everyone: OMG! *glomp* I love you!!!  
  
Caitlin: But.how did you get this?  
  
Nikki: I am the author of this fanfiction. I don't have to answer your questions.  
  
Erika: What have I gotten myself into?  
  
Nikki: A love affair with Suboshi?  
  
Erika: OKAY!!!  
  
The beautiful, graceful, tall, lovely, charming, charismatic author (the opposite of those, actually) delicately opened the old book, and everyone leaned in closely. Nikki began to read the kanji out loud to everyone. Suddenly, she said: "Shh! Guys! That part means that when we turn the page, we'll be sucked into the book!" Erika and Caitlin held their breath as Rachel squealed partially in delight, partially in nervousness. Kerry was hopping from foot to foot singing under her breath, "Sexy men love.sexy men love." Nikki grinned and turned the page, which was immediately followed by a burst of red light and everyone getting motion sickness as they disappeared from their universe. The book flapped close and fell to the ground. A tall figure came running to the book. "Oh shit guys," she said, adjusting her glasses. "You really fucking messed up. You went into the book? I guess I'll read along. Someone has to do it." The girl straightened her skirt. "And it will be I, Gwen, to do it!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the void between universes:  
  
Caitlin: Didn't it only take a second to get to the next universe in the anime?  
  
Erika: Mm.yes, but we're not in the anime.  
  
Rachel: Yes we are! WE'RE IN AN ANIME! YES!  
  
Everyone: Squeeeeee!  
  
Nikki: So. We're floating. In a void. On our way to the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. What do we do during the trip? Or rather, what is Kerry doing? She's either hugging herself or praying.  
  
Caitlin: I'm not sure. *drifts over to Kerry* Neither. I think she's focusing her life force.  
  
Everyone: NANI?!?!?!?! She has power like that?  
  
Erika: What is she focusing her life force on?  
  
Caitlin: *prods Kerry* Yaoi. Nikki, do you think- Nikki. What are you doing?  
  
Nikki: Shh! I've always wanted to have powerful ki! *focuses*  
  
Rachel: Where do you think we'll land?  
  
Erika: Ugh. No clue.  
  
Rachel: There has to be a spoiler for this somewhere.  
  
Erika: Ask the author. She'll know.  
  
Rachel: She's.busy.doing that life force thing. And I don't think she knows either.  
  
Nikki: Okay, time's up. Let's go to the next universe already! *flails arms and legs in an attempt to swim*  
  
Caitlin: You're not moving anywhere, you know.  
  
Nikki: YES. I. AM! My story, I can do what I want. If I say I'm moving, I'm mo- HOLY SHIT! We're falling through the sky!!!!  
  
And the author was right. Everyone had found that they were sailing at quite a speed from the sky, and from the looks of it they were going to land on some people walking down a dirt path. Nikki landed first, her fall broken as she fell on top of one of the men they saw as they were falling. Next, of course, came Caitlin, who landed in a sitting position on top of Nikki. Quite reminiscent of certain scenes at Gwen's house.  
  
"Hey! They make a reference to me!" said Gwen, back at the Japanese library. She was now deeply engrossed in the book, and had found that she had a natural skill for deciphering difficult Japanese kanji. "Ouch.that has to hurt. Kerry, Rachel, and Erika just landed on the other man traveling beside the first guy."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" the first man yelled angrily. He pushed Nikki and Caitlin off of him and reached for a metal fan on his back.  
"Oh fuck!" said Caitlin, grabbing Nikki. "This is-"  
"Ta. Su. Ki." Nikki said, staring happily at the orange-haired seishi. "TASUKI!!!!!"  
"She's lost it. But who are the others sitting on then?" Caitlin wondered aloud. 


End file.
